


Not on my watch

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: And a bit of fluff, Just rare for me, M/M, Morning banter, Rated for language tbh, This is not a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Daiki finally forces his eyes open against the sunlight that's flooding into the room and he frowns. This would never happen in his own room.Prompt: Morning after
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not on my watch

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, not rare. I wrote them before. But I had a HUGE writer's block this week and ended up with nothing with like 20 hours to go, so I needed to write something easy. Don't be mad.

Daiki finally forces his eyes open against the sunlight that's flooding into the room and he frowns. This would never happen in his own room. He blinks several times before his eyelids will actually agree to his request to just open.

He promptly turns away from the window and finds himself looking at a mess of brown hair half covering a pretty face. A pretty face that is not sleeping, dark eyes watching him with a doting look that quickly disappears as they realize the object of their affection is awake to see it.

Yamada immediately makes a disgusted face and rolls over onto his back.

“Ugh, I can't believe we did this again,” he groans, covering his face with his hands and his voice is so full of remorse that Daiki's impressed. Maybe he did deserve that acting award.

“Stop that,” Daiki tells him, voice still not entirely warmed up enough to actually yell, and he reaches out to lazily slap Yamada's arm. “Cunt.”

Yamada lowers his hands with a laugh that seems brighter than the morning sunlight, perfect teeth on display and the sound is soothing to Daiki's offended brain.

“Actually, it's dick,” Yamada corrects, and Daiki has a very good comeback to that, but then Yamada's head tilts back to look at him, and his smile is so soft that Daiki trails off. He can say that some other time.

“Whatever,” he grumbles instead, and Yamada grins like he won, which Daiki only grants him at times like these. When he's too tired to argue.

“Do you want breakfast?” Yamada asks instead, and Daiki nods and burrows down further under the covers.

“Serve me,” he demands, voice mostly muffled by the covers, and Yamada rolls his eyes and sits up in bed, reflexively running a hand through his messy hair because God forbid he'd look like a normal person with bed hair.

Daiki watches the sunlight touch his tanned skin, highlight the musculature and the fuzzy peachy hairs on his shoulders. He considers slipping out from under his covers just to kiss him a little.

But then Yamada throws off the covers properly, straight in Daiki's face, and the world goes blissfully dark for the 20 seconds it takes for the oxygen to start running out.

“What did I say?” Daiki asks innocently as he pushes the covers down with some effort, feeling like he's pregnant with a pillow with all the fabric piled onto his belly.

“Just get up,” Yamada says, regrettably pulling on a T-shirt as he speaks, but he smiles as he turns to face Daiki's pout. “It's Sunday, we can have pancakes.”

Daiki looks at him for a long moment, thinking for about how many girls would stab the shit out of him to have Yamada ask them to get out of bed for a pancake breakfast. “Fine.”

“You can do the dishes,” Yamada tells him, then tosses a pair of Daiki's underwear from the floor onto Daiki's face.

Daiki immediately reconsiders his earlier romantic thoughts about Yamada, but as he tugs the piece of clothing from his face, he can't help but smile.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
